Broken Mind
by JemmaStyles
Summary: La sécurité n'est qu'une illusion éphémère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est partit qu'il ne peut pas revenir. Nogitsune Hurt!Stiles


Hey, j'ai eu soudainement l'envie de faire un petit Hurt!Stiles, pour que ce soit plus immersif, je vous conseille d'aller sur 8tracks pour écouter des playlists sombre.

Désolé pour les fautes de frappe et bonne lecture ! (Ps, si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !)

* * *

Un hurlement éclata soudainement alors qu'il sentait la furieuse douleur explosait dans son crâne, le faisant convulser douloureusement sur sa chaise avant que son corps ne se calme, laissant sa tête tomber en avant, les yeux ouvert alors qu'un léger filet de bave sortait de ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus aucune énergie, il était draîné de toute sa force et il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour encore être capable d'avoir des pensées lucides. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, les douleurs qui explosaient de part de son corps étaient de plus en plus douloureuse, si au début il avait crû pouvoir s'en sortir, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il commençait à perdre espoir.

Malgré sa fatigue, il voyait parfaitement les jambes passaient devant lui, encore et toujours. Le même tintement de talon qui s'amusait à le torturer alors que son crâne pulsait encore de l'attaque qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, qu'est-ce qu'on était en train de lui faire au juste ? Peut-être que son cerveau se transformer en bouillit de l'intérieur et qu'il n'allait bientôt n'être plus qu'un légume mais pourtant il continuait de lutter. Parce que si il ne luttait pas, il sentait que ça allait se rouvrir, il sentait qu'il allait subir bien pire. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant alors qu'il fermait la bouche, peut-être pourrait-il s'endormir quelques heures ? Ça ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique mais une poigne sur ses cheveux redressa son visage, lui mettant la tête en arrière pour que son regard plonge dans celui bleu de sa ravisseuse. En temps normal, il l'aurait probablement trouver belle, sa beauté était comparable à celle de Lydia mais sa cruauté lui faisait perdre tout son charme et si il avait encore eut assez de force, il lui aurait craché au visage.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi c'est toi qu'il veut. Tu es si ... résistant. C'est un plaisir de te briser, tu n'es plus très loin de t'ouvrir entièrement à nous.

Elle eut un rire avant de relâcher sa tête qui retomba brutalement en avant. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait pas une seule fois était frappé ou torturer physique mais tout était mental, il allait bientôt perdre le peu de force qu'il avait encore en réserve et ce moment serait sûrement critique. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un moment, sa meute ne devrait plus tarder, il en était sûr et certain qu'ils le cherchaient et qu'ils allaient le trouvés. Encore quelques heures peut-être. Ou quelques jours.

Son cœur accéléra brutalement lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse s'insinua au fond de son esprit, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses cordes vocales déjà meurtrie se firent entendre de nouveau. C'était comme ci de l'électricité pur s'insinuait dans son crâne pour venir forcer cette barrière qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire. Chaque coup était plus fort, plus long, plus douloureux aussi. Ses mains étaient déjà couverte de sang à force qu'il ne serre l'accoudoir, ses ongles avaient déjà dû sauter sous la poigne de fer qu'il s'infligeait mais la douleur était minime, il ne le sentait même pas. Son corps entièrement crisper resta longuement ainsi avant que la douleur ne cesse et ne le laisse pantelant, il ne devait pas être loin du malaise face à la souffrance qu'il ressentait, il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf depuis que les assauts étaient répétés ainsi.

Machinalement, il se lécha les lèvres pour les humidifier avant d'essayer de déglutir, ne le faisant que souffrir d'avantage à cause de sa sécheresse, il était sûr d'avoir du sang dans la bouche, d'ailleurs c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle son pantalon était tâché, il crachait du sang. Ses yeux étaient incapable de se fixait sur quelque chose, comme un trop plein d'énergie alors qu'il se sentait totalement vide de toute force, si il n'avait pas été attacher alors il serait déjà tombé depuis bien longtemps. Il aperçu vaguement des chaussures d'hommes en face de lui alors qu'une main douce lui relever de nouveau la tête, juste assez pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Cesse de te faire du mal. Cesse de lutter et laisse toi aller, tu ne souffriras plus.

Il plissa doucement les yeux, se demandant un instant si la fatigue lui provoquer des hallucinations, ça ne pouvait pas être son père en face de lui, pourquoi voudrait-il qu'il lâche prise ainsi ? Il donna un léger coup de la tête pour se défaire de sa prise, sa tête retombant lourdement en avant, il n'allait pas les écouter et il tiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Peu importe si il devait en mourir.

Il entendu vaguement quelqu'un parler à proximité de lui, il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose, son meilleur ami, son père, sa petite amie, peut importe tant que son esprit se focalisait sur quelque chose d'autre que l'horrible douleur qu'il sentait dans tout ses membres.

La nouvelle vague le prit en traître et malgré son état presque catatonique, il fut surprit de l'intensité pendant un millième de seconde alors qu'il se cambrait bien plus fortement que précédemment. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur, à tel point qu'il ne réussit à sortir aucun son de sa bouche, se contentant d'avoir les yeux grand ouvert vers le plafond alors qu'il sentait parfaitement toute ses barrières cédaient sous la force de cette insertion mentale. Son bouclier venait de tomber, les portes avaient étés forcer d'une telle brutalité qu'il n'était juste plus capable de soutenir la cadence.

Et puis la douleur s'arrêta soudainement, plus de mal de tête, plus de douleur physique, juste un silence totale alors qu'un frisson d'effrois remonter le long de son dos. Il se sentait observer, en danger comme un enfant devant un prédateur alors qu'il n'y avait aucun loup ici. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il réussit difficilement à redresser la tête et à fixer son regard sur l'homme en face de lui. Non, sur lui même, la tête pencher sur le côté et les mains dans son dos alors qu'un léger rire retentissait dans la pièce, ses pas gracieux s'approchèrent de lui avant qu'il ne s'accroupissent en face de lui et ne lui sourit avec un semblant de tendresse.

\- _Je viens finir notre travail Stiles. Laisse moi entrer, laisse moi te venger._

Et sous la fatigue, il se contenta de baisser la tête et d'accepter, se laissant submerger par la folie monstrueuse du démon qui l'avait déjà posséder auparavant.

* * *

Lydia avait hurlé soudainement, en pleine journée et s'était écroulé sur le sol en répétant le prénom de Stiles, encore et encore pendant des dizaines de minutes alors qu'elle était en pleine promenade avec Malia. Il avait fallut que Scott arrive et qu'ils soient incapable de joindre l'hyperactif pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait et qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il pourrait être. Pratiquement tout le poste du Shérif avait été mit en alerte, les chasseurs présents, toute sa meute ainsi que tous les loups-garoux à qui ils auraient pu demander de l'aide. Tous le monde avaient étés alerter et malgré ça, il avait mit presque six heures avant d'avoir une piste valable.

Une secte satanique était arrivé en ville et comme Stiles avait été le seul à être posséder par un démon, ils avaient probablement dû le capturer mais il ne savait pas pour quel raison et finalement il s'en fichait, Scott allait tous les tués si ils avaient osés faire souffrir son meilleur ami. A moins de dix kilomètres d'une cabane, il pouvait parfaitement sentir Stiles et une odeur de pure terreur, de souffrance même. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'ils furent bien plus près qu'une odeur particulièrement puissante de sang les assaillit et bien que ça ralentit ses bétas légèrement, il ne fit qu'augmenter la cadence pour ouvrir la porte précipitamment.

Stiles était débout, au milieu de la pièce, les mains couvertes de sang avec un pur visage de satisfaction. Qui avait commit une horreur ici ? Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir qui était la victime entre Stiles ou les trois cadavres qui étaient en pièce, il n'avait jamais vu une telle boucherie.

\- Stiles .. ?  
\- _Scott._

Le sourire qui apparu sur son visage ne lui dit rien qui vaille et encore moins la lame particulièrement tranchante qu'il avait dans la main. Ce n'était pas Stiles.

- _J'espère que tu t'ai bien amusé Scotty, parce que ce n'était que le début la dernière fois._

Dit-il en riant alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer vers l'Alpha, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'il meurt cette fois si parce que le petit Stiles était si bien enfermé dans sa cage que même un véritable Alpha serait incapable de venir le chercher. Ce coup ci, le Nogitsune n'allait pas repartir avant d'avoir repeint Beacon Hills du sang de tous ses habitants.


End file.
